Club 27
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Choi Jonghun adalah Choi Jonghun. The Soul. Dia yang memeluk erat FT Island dengan lengan kukuhnya. Memberi kasih sekaligus proteksi layaknya ayah, memperjuangkan layaknya patriot garda depan. Hingga Golden Age itu datang. FT ISLAND/ ONESHOT


**Title : Club 27**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Oneshot**

**Cast : FT Island**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos**

.

* * *

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenal FT Island. Hentak rock yang telah merajai dunia musik nyaris satu dekade. Berawal dari kumpulan belia dengan instrumen di tangan mereka masing-masing, memainkannya sama halnya dengan remaja lain yang memainkan konsol, menjadi profesional yang tak diragukan lagi kualitasnya.

Five Treasure. Lima harta berharga bagi sejarah musik dunia. Diakui di tujuh benua. Nama besar mereka tersohor dimana-mana.

Legend.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Choi Minhwan? Ia bukan lagi bocah empat belas tahun yang melakukan aegyo sana-sini di bawah ketiak hyungnya. Kini ia pria seutuhnya, dengan double stick dalam genggamannya. Penuh sihir. Hentak dan dentum serupa pacu jantung bagi budak musik.

Drummer gagah yang tak hanya bermain musik, namun juga merambah dunia akting. Kau ingat drama The Road Home? Saat wajah remajanya yang terlampau imut mampu memukau penonton, terkesima pada manis berbalut seragam sekolah?

Tak berbeda, memikat banyak orang adalah bakat alaminya. Namun kini kematangannya telah merubah segalanya. Jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih luar biasa. Kau kenal Rain Bi? Ingatkah bahwa Minari ini pernah dijuluki Baby Bi? Mungkin setelah melihatnya sekarang, embel-embel Baby tak lagi cocok padanya, meski pesona Rain Bi juga nyaris kalah dengan pesonanya.

Lalu...

Masih ingat dengan member yang terakhir tergabung dalam band berbendera kebangsaan kuning ini? Song Seunghyun, pemuda cerdas dengan segala prestasi yang dipecahkannya. Mendapatkan fans yang begitu banyak saat awal debut karirnya, begitu juga dengan antifans. Menambah tinggi badan rata-rata dan mengurangi usia rata-rata dalam grup, aku yakin kau masih ingat dengan celetukan isengnya itu.

Ya. Song Seunghyun si Pangeran dari Dimensi Ke-Enam Belas itu masih seperti itu. Nakal dan bandel. Seperti itulah ia sekarang. Menjadi-jadi. Tak kalah dengan partner in life nya, Minari, ia pun menjadi aktor besar seperti yang diimpikannya. Berkali-kali memenangkan best actor award, bahkan di Thailand. Dan sepertinya bakat mengocehnya sangat perkembang saat ia mulai menjadi penyiar radio dan MC. Jika dulu senar gitarnya yang terdengar, suara lembut bernada jahilnya kini juga begitu akrab di telinga.

Saat tak ada shooting atau siaran, ia masih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Minhwan. Duo maknae Minari dan Songsari. Aransemen musik mereka selalu hangat di telinga Primadonna.

Lee Jaejin?

Yah... Everlasting Boy. Di usianya yang dua puluh lima tahun, ia tetap tampak seperti bocah dua belas tahun. Mungil dan imut. Tapi jangan kira ia masih anak kecil.

Pintar. Ambisius. Bersemangat dan berkepribadian menyenangkan. Apalagi yang kurang darinya? Setelah lulus kuliah dengan nilai lebih dari memuaskan, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk musik. Musik. Musik.

Menciptakan lagu, bahkan kini ia menjadi salah satu pengajar favorit di FnC Academy. Menularkan bakat, ilmu dan pengalamannya pada benih-benih entertainer terbaik. Luar biasa?

Lalu bagaimana dengan sang Vocalist?

Lee Hongki.

Ya, ya, ya. Tak ada yang tak mengetahui pria bermata kembang api ini. Mengawali karirnya sejak kecil, dan terus menanjak hingga sekarang. Jika dulu ialah member tersibuk dalam grup, maka sekarang pun sama. Musik, akting, brand ambassador...Apalagi yang tak pernah dilakukannya?

Kecuali berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk mungkin. Hahaha. Tapi ia tetaplah pesona dalam grup. Centre of interest. The Miracle Voice.

Kabar baik, ia telah belajar beberapa instrumen, selain mikrofon tentu saja, itu pun kalau bisa disebut instrumen.

Pada konser FT Island di Jepang yang terakhir kali, Hongki berhasil bernyanyi solo dengan iringan denting grand piano dari jemari lentiknya sendiri. Perjuangan lima tahun untuk satu taruhan mendebarkan. Jika Hongki berhasil solo perform dengan piano, maka sang guru yang mengajarinya bersumpah akan tampil topless setelahnya.

Dan berhasil.

Selepas lagu sendu yang dibawakannya penuh penghayatan, muncullah pria gagah tegap rupawan di hadapannya. Diiringi musik yang menyentak riuh dan jerit histeris Primadonna, Choi Jonghun muncul memenuhi janjinya.

The Sexy Leader Jonghun.

Pusat pesona dunia. Sumber segala imajinasi kotor gadis-gadis nakal. Wajah tampan. Musikalitas tinggi. Pribadi menyenangkan dan sedikit norak. Tipe dorky man yang memikat untuk ukuran pria sesempurna dirinya.

Dan ialah Superman yang membawa FT Island pada puncak jayanya kini. Best leader ever yang begitu luar biasa. Jika dulu awam selalu menyangka bahwa Hongki lah pimpinan dalam grup, kini Jonghun lebih dari sekedar membuktikan bahwa ialah sang leader sejati.

I am the leader. Then, Now and Forever.

Truly Musician yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia musik Korea. Tak hanya dalam grup, ia juga mencipta lagu untuk idol lain. Mengaransemen musik untuk puluhan drama dan film juga anime. Dan terkadang mencari bakat bersama FnC Entertainment.

Pekerjaan yang merepotkan bagi orang yang sibuk seperti dirinya?

Tidak juga.

Ini semacam joke baginya, bahwa mungkin di luar sana ada sosok kelaparan yang membutuhkan dua mangkuk nasi plus kesempatan.

Choi Jonghun adalah Choi Jonghun. The Soul. Dia yang memeluk erat FT Island dengan lengan kukuhnya. Memberi kasih sekaligus proteksi layaknya ayah, memperjuangkan layaknya patriot garda depan.

Hingga Golden Age itu datang.

2017.

.

.

"Kansahamnida, Songsari. Hahaha pintar sekali kau menyanyikan Saengil Chukkahamnida saat siaran. Kau memang berniat membuat pendengarmu histeris?"

"Tidak, hyung." sahut Seunghyun dari seberang sana. Terkekeh singkat. "aku tak punya uang untuk membeli hadiah untukmu. Hahaha. Tapi hadiahku tadi manis sekali, bukan? Hehehe."

Hongki tertawa. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Untuk orang sesibuk dirimu, alasan tak punya uang adalah dusta yang tak termaafkan, Songsari! Hahaha. Tapi Gomawo! Hahaha! Aku senang sekali!"

"Hahaha! Iya, hyung! Aku tahu kau pasti sedang di mobil, jadi aku menyampaikannya lewat radio. Hehehe. Ya! Sudah dulu, ne? Aku harus on air lagi. Annyeong~" Seunghyun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Dan pemuda yang baru menginjak usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh itu bersenandung senang. Suara yang baru didengarnya kembali terdengar. Bukan lagi lewat telepon tapi dari siaran radio yang menggema di mobilnya.

"Hahaha. Bocah itu memang menyenangkan."

Laju mobil itu melambat. Seiring dengan tempat tujuan yang sudah di depan mata. Karaoke. Teman-teman Chocoball pasti telah menantinya.

Memarkirkan kendaraan dan merapikan diri, senyumnya mengembang melihat sosok yang menyongsongnya di luar sana.

Pria tegap berbalut dark blue long coat. Dan walaupun sebagian besar syal hitam dan kacamata gelap menutupi wajahnya, Hongki tetap bisa mengenalinya.

Ya, tentu saja. Sembilan tahun menjalani hari-hari bersama tak akan mengaburkan sosoknya. Choi Jonghun, menampakkan gestur tersenyum dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Hongki tergelak. Keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Jonghun menutup kembali pintunya. Alarm kunci mobil berbunyi singkat.

"Kau berlebihan, Hunnie."

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada adonan kue tart bernama Lee Hongki seperti tahun kemarin. Kau tahu, Jungmo dan Sangchu bahkan mengumpulkan stok telur rusak di pasar pagi tadi."

"Hee?! Sejauh itu?!"

"Hahaha! Seperti tidak tahu ABliners saja. Kumpulan orang-orang normal dengan emel-embel Ab di depannya. Hahahah!" Jonghun tersenyum lebar. Mengusap rambut lembut Hongki dan merangkulnya. "Kkaja. Tokoh utama hari ini harus diselamatkan, bukan?"

Hongki mengangguk cepat. Mengikuti langkah Jonghun yang menuntunnya. "Eh? Maksudmu- kami abnormal, begitu?!"

"hahahah. Kenapa kau baru sadar?"

"Huh... menyebalkan..." dengus Hongki, mencebikkan bibirnya. "Eh, Kau yakin tak ingin makan kue tart bernama Lee Hongki? Kau yakin? Tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak." secepat kilat, jari Jonghun mencubit pelan pipi bersemu merah itu. "aku bisa sakit diabetes kalau makan makanan terlalu manis."

"Hahaha! Perayu ulung!"

.

.

** skullhong** Terimakasih semuanya! Sangat senang! Hari yang sempurna~ kekeke~

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain- main dengan ponselmu?" tegur Jonghun. Memasuki kamar dan mendapati bandmate nya masih asik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hehehe. Pabodeul mendoakan kebahagiaanku tahun ini. Mana mungkin aku mengabaikannya?"

Jonghun tersenyum. Mengibaskan ujung rambutnya yang basah selepas mandi. Duduk di tepi ranjang, bersiap tidur.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita akan latihan untuk perform."

"Sebentar lagi." Hongki menyelesaikan membalas ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang membanjiri ponselnya. Segera, meletakkan benda kecil itu di meja nakas lalu menelusupkan tubuhnya ke balik selimut.

Selanjutnya sunyi. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur dari keduanya. Hongki belum juga terpejam, menerawang langit-langit sewarna bias senja akibat sinar seadanya dari night lamp. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum kaku. Seolah hari bahagianya tak ingin berakhir.

"Cara tidur yang benar itu, pejamkan mata." celetuk Jonghun tiba-tiba. Menutupi kedua mata Hongki dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tersenyum iseng, meski ia tak juga membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ish!" antara terkejut dan sebal, Hongki menarik lepas tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu.

Jonghun terkekeh senang mendengar gerutuan di sebelahnya. Entahlah, terdengar menyenangkan jika Hongki merajuk karena gangguannya.

Namun tawa ringannya terhenti saat dirasakannya hangat yang erat disana. Juga lembut yang menyapu jemarinya. Jonghun membuka matanya. Tertegun dengan pipi yang memanas saat menyadari namja cantik itu tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Mengecupnya lembut.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini sudah lama, bukan?"

"Apanya?"

"Sudah berapa tahun sejak jari-jari ini mencipta melodi?"

Diam.

Jonghun hanya membisu. Membiarkan Hongki menjamah satu per satu jemarinya. Jangan tanya bagaimana sensasi yang timbul di dadanya. Degup jantungnya terus memacu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain.

Entahlah, Jonghun belum tahu itu apa. Tapi yang pasti, saat melihat wajah manis yang terpejam itu, Jonghun tahu bahwa Hongki melakukannya bukan untuk merayu atau menggodanya.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya lirih. menyadari ada sesuatu yang Hongki kalutkan, Jonghun memutar tubuhnya ke kiri. Menghadap ke arah Hongki.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Jonghun meraih wajah itu. Menarik dagunya agar ia mau menatapnya. Dan detik itu saat mata mereka bertemu, gemuruh semakin menjadi di benaknya.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu."

Adalah suatu pernyataan yang tanpa kata iya bahkan anggukan kecil pun, Jonghun sudah yakin ia benar. Dan segera, bibir itu terbuka hendak berkata sesuatu. Meski tampak ragu sejenak, Hongki tak ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

Hey, sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama namja tampan ini hingga ia harus ragu berbagi dengannya? Bahkan terkadang tanda bicara pun mereka telah saling memahami.

"Di lokasi syuting tadi sutradara Kang bercerita sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Club 27..."

Jonghun mengerutkan keningnya. Belum bisa menebak sepenuhnya alur bicara Hongki.

"Mereka... Kumpulan musisi hebat yang meninggal di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun..." nada takut? Ya. Meski terasa jelas ditutupi, tapi Jonghun bisa merabanya. "Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain... Amy Winehouse-"

"Jim Morrison, Robert Johnson, Brian Jones, Janis Joplin..."

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku fans berat Eric Clapton. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenal Robert Johnson yang begitu memengaruhi musiknya?"

Hongki terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jonghun yang tampak mengerti kegundahannya.

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Hongki-ya."

"Tidak! Aku hanya-"

"Apa?"

Genggaman tangan itu kian erat. Pelampiasan kegundahan bodoh yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Hanya membayangkan itu terjadi padaku... Di puncak karir seperti ini... Meninggalkan Primadonna... Jaejin, Seunghyun, Minhwan... Dan kau..."

"..."

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi..." desah Hongki lirih.

Jonghun tertegun menatap wajah murung itu. Hey, betapa takhayul itu mengganggu room mate nya ini! Sebegitu mudahnyakah ia terhasut oleh kata-kata sang sutradara?

Oh, baiklah, memang tugas sutradara untuk mempengaruhi aktornya... Tapi ini?

"Hahaha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Tidak! Hahaha! Aku hanya tak menyangka kau percaya rumor aneh seperti itu! Hahahahahaha!"

"Rumor..."

Jonghun menghentikan tawanya. Tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Hongki perlahan.

"Jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi... Itu hanya kebetulan yang dilebih-lebihkan..."

"Tapi-"

"Popularitas membuat mereka lupa. Alkohol... Obat-obatan terlarang... Kebahagiaan semu yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri mereka."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak bahagia?"

"Aku..." Hongki menggigit bibirnya, mencerna kalimat Jonghun. Mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Berada di posisi ini..."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia." senyum tipis mulai terulas di bibir indahnya. "aku memiliki kalian semua. Saat aku jatuh, ada kau yang memegangiku... Ada Jaejin, Seunghyun dan Minhwan yang membantuku... Ada Primadonna yang memberiku jiwa dan semangat baru..."

"Benar." Jonghun tersenyum lembut. "kau adalah orang yang paling tidak berhak untuk bersedih dan depresi seperti itu, bukan?"

Hongki menatap sepasang lengkung indah itu. Mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Jonghun-ah..."

Senyum manis mengembang. Bertukar. Dan Jonghun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hongki. Menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Merengkuhnya erat dalam kenyamanan yang membuat Hongki tersenyum tenang diantara kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Kalaupun malaikat maut datang menjemputmu..." bisik Jonghun pelan. Hangat nafasnya menyapu puncak kepala Hongki. Kecupan ringan mendarat singkat disana.

"...aku akan memelukmu seperti ini agar ia mengambil nyawaku saja..."

"Jonghun-ah..."

"Saranghae..."

Hongki mendongak. Meraih rahang indah itu dan memberi jawabannya.

"Na do..."

"Hmm..."

Dan kecupan lembut di bibir itu menjadi ucapan terimakasih yang begitu besar bagi penjaga hatinya. Pemenang dan penenang jiwanya. Satu yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak tergantikan.

.

.

"Minari! Minari! Tolong ambil fotoku! Ya Tuhan... Jaket ini keren sekali... Noona wardrobe mau memberikannya padaku tidak, ya?" seru Seunghyun sambil mematut penampilannya di cermin. Noona yang sejak tadi kerepotan kesana-kemari untuk persiapan showcase mereka hari ini hanya tertawa kecut.

"Belilah satu yang mirip... Kau ini pelit sekali." meski begitu Minari tetap beranjak dari duduknya. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Seunghyun.

Dua Maknae manis itu mulai ribut dengan keasikannya sendiri. Membuat semua orang tak terkecuali hyung-hyung mereka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalian duduk diamlah sebentar! Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan make up nya dulu! Dasar anak kecil... Tak pernah berubah..." omel Jaejin yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Memang kenapa, sih? Jangan banyak menggerutu, hyung. Lihat, rambutmu sudah memutih! Hahaha!" ejek Seunghyun.

Jaejin menggerumit sebal, "ini silver, bukan putih. Aish!"

"Bagaimana pun itu bukan rambut manusia, Granny. Hehehe."

"Diamlah... Kalian menyebalkan."

"Hey, lihat! Kue untuk perayaan ulang tahun Jonghun hyung dan Hongki hyung sudah datang!" seru Minari saat pintu ruang rias terbuka. Manajer Song Yunho membawanya di atas troli penuh hiasan.

"Wow! Besar sekali, hyung!" seru Hongki. Menatap tart dua tingkat berwarna sunshine yellow dengan sorot mata ingin. Mencoba peruntungan, telunjuknya terulur untuk mencoleknya. Tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh lembutnya krim itu, tangan Jonghun sudah menahannya.

"Jangan! Nanti saja..."

Hongki merengut sebal. Memandang sedih ke arah kue, seolah berkata, "Tunggu aku, sweetie."

"Yah... Dan ada dua puluh kue yang sama di luar sana untuk dibagikan kepada Primadonna yang datang." jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebar.

"Wuooo! Keren sekali! Siapa bodoh yang mau menghamburkan uang seperti itu?!"

BUGH!

Tinju keras mendarat di lengan Seunghyun. Pria kerempeng itu mengaduh. Terpental tadi begitu menyakitkan. Dan Pemilik kepalan kekar itu, Jonghun, menyeringai dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Heee... Tapi pasti ada campur tangan orang lain. Tidak mungkin Jonghun hyung sendiri mau merelakan-"

"Jaejin!" gerutu Jonghun.

"Oh, baiklah, maaf... Aku hanya teringat seseorang yang selalu ketinggalan dompet di dorm jika sedang hang out."

"Kau cerdas sekali!" sungut Jonghun, tidak dengan nada memuji tentu saja.

"I am, hyung." sahut Jaejin cuek.

"Yah... Seperti tidak tahu saja. Orang sekekar ini aslinya adalah orang paling lemah dengan rayuan uri gongjunim. Hehehe."

"Kemarin itu rengekan. Hahaha!" sahut Hongki membenarkan ucapan Minari.

"Sudahlah, cukup. Aku hanya ingin Primadonna juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita. Makan kue tart beramai-ramai, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Kau harus meralat kata 'aku hanya ingin' dengan kata 'Hongki hanya ingin', hyung."

"Terserah kau saja, Genius." desah Jonghun menyerah dengan pria berpostur mungil yang sejak tadi mengalahkan dalihnya.

"Sudahlah, sudah." lerai Yunho tertawa-tawa. "aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian, Jonghun, Hongki, nanti kue ini akan muncul sebelum dua lagu terakhir. Potong dan bagikan untuk kalian sendiri. Hm... Pada kru di dekat kalian juga boleh. Dan ingat, Seunghyun! Tidak ada acara lempar kue tahun ini! Camkan itu!"

"Hahaha. Kalau aku ingat, akan aku turuti, manajer hyungnim."

"Aish! Ya sudah, persiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan membawa ini ke backstage."

Yunho beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan lima namja itu.

Mengabaikan keributan yang selama ini tak pernah absen membuatnya pusing.

.

.

Ratusan penonton bersorak. Berdesak namun tampak begitu bahagia. Cerah, seperti warna mereka yang bergerak dinamis. Seperti gelombang laut jika dilihat dari gemerlap panggung.

Dan di atas sana sang idola tak bosan membuat mereka, Primadonna, berhenti berteriak. Memekik sejadinya. Berjingkrak mengikuti hentak musik, bahkan menyanyi bersama saat lagu sendu teralun.

Showcase mereka tak pernah tak ramai. Apalagi untuk hari ini, hari ulang tahun Jonghun, sang leader. Hari ini usianya bertambah lagi. Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Bukan lagi bocah penggoda para Noona, tapi penjahat cinta nasional yang telah membuat semua gadis patah hati. Hey, ada seorang Lee Hongki, seharusnya para gadis itu sadar diri dan mundur teratur, bukan?

Jonghun tersenyum lebar saat kue ulang tahunnya tiba. Primadonna bersorak girang, terlebih saat potongan kue yang sama mulai dibagikan.

Entah tak sabar atau kelaparan, Hongki dan Seunghyun saling sikut untuk berdiri paling dekat dengan tart sunshine yellow yang menggoda itu. Sementara Jaejin beralih menjadi MC dadakan, mengambil alih kuasa panggung dari sang vokalis yang sejak tadi tak henti bersuara.

Merebut posisi sang vokalis? Apakah Lee Hongki tak khawatir?

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang perlu dicemaskan adalah keselamatan kue yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu mengiurkan.

"Saengil chukkae, Jonghun hyung. Semoga semakin sukses, dan semakin sabar menghadapi yang seperti ini. Huh..." ujar Jaejin sambil menunjuk dua bandmatenya yang tak henti berseteru.

"Lihat, hidungku mancung seperti Jonghun hyung. Hahaha!" celetuk Minari, dengan bodohnya mengoleskan krim di ujung hidungnya. Tertawa-tawa dan memamerkannya seperti anak kecil.

"Hey! Benar sekali! Aku juga mau!" seru Seunghyun, lalu menirukan tingkah Minari. Hongki tergelak, mencolek sebagian krim dan menempelkannya di hidung. Menyeret Seunghyun dan Minhwan untuk berpose di depan fancam.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" omel Jaejin, merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Ya! Jaejin hyung belum!" seru Minari. Dan akhirnya panggung menjadi tidak karuan. Jaejin berlari menghindar saat Hongki mengambil krim untuknya. Naas, Seunghyun sudah lebih dulu mencegatnya dan segera menangkapnya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Tidak mauuu!" meronta dan gagal. Kedua lengan Seunghyun yang menahannya membuatnya tak berkutik. Terlebih saat Minhwan memegangi kedua pipinya agar Hongki leluasa membuat 'hidung Jonghun' di wajah imut Jaejin.

Penonton terbahak, bersorak senang saat akhirnya keempat namja itu memiliki Jonghun Nose by Choi Minhwan. Beberapa menirukan, dan menertawakan wajah satu sama lain.

"Oh, sekarang terbongkar sudah... Lihat, kan? Dengan hidung Jonghun hyung aku jadi yang paling tampan... Huh, apa boleh buat. Hahaha."

"Apa katamu, Jaejin?"

"Hahaha! Ya! Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya Jonghun hyung untuk make a wish dan tiup lilin." ujar Jaejin dengan tawa ringannya.

Jonghun menghentikan tawanya yang berderai akibat tingkah absurd membernya. Ia menggenggam mikrofon. Melangkah ke depan, membagikan senyum bahagianya pada semua Primadonna.

"Kalian semua sudah dapat kuenya?" tanya Jonghun, di jawab oleh koor kompak para penonton.

"Ne, dan lihatlah kalian semua berusaha menyaingiku. Hahaha." Jonghun menunjuk hidungnya, terkekeh melihat Pabodonna nya masing-masing menempelkan krim di hidung.

"Jaa... Jonghun-deul-ah... Hahaha. Hm... Sebelum aku meniup lilin ini dan kita makan kue bersama, aku ingin memanjatkan doa dulu."

Minhwan mendorong troli mendekati hyungnya, sementara Seunghyun bermain-main dengan pemotong kue seolah itu adalah pedang seorang samurai.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih telah mendukungku selama ini... Berada disini, dalam posisi ini... Melihat kalian tetap bersamaku-"

Jonghun menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya berubah haru saat sepasang bola matanya menyusuri lautan kuning di hadapannya. Lalu keempat member lainnya. Mendesah cepat di tengah senyum, mengusir embun yang membayangi penglihatannya.

"Aku hanya... Sangat bahagia!"

"...aku berharap, FT Island dan Primadonna akan terus seperti ini... Bersama-sama... Menjadi keluarga yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain... Sampai akhir..."

"...aku ingin Pentastick terus berkibar... Apa pun yang terjadi."

Satu tiupan panjang, dan lilin berangka 27 itu pun padam. Berganti dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dan lambaian Pentastick.

"Saengil chukkae, hyung."

"Ne, Gomawo..."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jonghun memotong kue. Membagikannya. Makan bersama Primadonna, seorang kru muncul. Membawa kamera, hendak mengambil gambar kebersamaan mereka.

"Hyungnim! Ambil gambar kami dari sana!" pinta Jaejin, mengajak hyung dan dongsaeng nya untuk berfoto dengan latar belakang Primadonna.

"We are FJ Island!" cetus Seunghyun tiba-tiba. "Five Jonghun Island! Let's go!"

"Hahaha! Tidak benar. Lihat, mereka semua juga Jonghun." ralat Jonghun.

"Kalau begitu ayo semua berfoto dengan berseru, 'Welcome to Jonghun Island' hahaha."

Duduk berjajar di tepi panggung, membelakangi Primadonna, memasang senyum-senyum memukau, dan berseru.

"Welcome to Jonghun Island!"

Dan saat blitz kamera mengenai mereka, Hongki merasakan genggaman hangat itu mengerat.

"Jonghun-ah..." Hongki menatap wajah tampan itu. Tersenyum. Jonghun menoleh, membalasnya dengan senyum lembut yang seolah berkata,

"Terimakasih..."

.

.

Panggung kembali bergemuruh. Dentuman drum dari kedua tangan Minhwan membakar suasana. Di tambah vokal Hongki yang luar biasa, berpadu dengan suara Jaejin dan Seunghyun yang mengiringinya. Teriakan bass dan gitar susul menyusul, menarik melodi menjadi emosi yang menggembirakan.

Dan Jonghun masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya. Tinggal dua lagu lagi, dan harinya akan sempurna. Menjadi idola, mendengar namanya diteriakkan, tak pernah dibayangkannya akan seluar biasa ini.

Jemarinya memetik gitar penuh semangat. Penuh emosi lagu. Tak ragu menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama. Terkadang memejamkan matanya menikmati, kadang menatap riuh penonton dan membernya yang lain.

Namun saat ia menengadah untuk menikmati nada melengking dari jarinya, hal janggal tertangkap matanya.

"Oh?!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, lebih laju dari kedipan mata. Saat Hongki mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, sudut matanya melihat Jonghun merangsek ke arahnya.

Hey, apa ia ingin melakukan fanservice lagi? Hongki tersenyum sekilas, tak menyadari raut panik sang leader. Jonghun berlari menubruknya.

"HONGKI-YA!"

Hongki terbelalak kaget. Ia pikir Jonghun akan memeluknya atau sekedar menyentuhnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia mendorongnya hingga tersungkur. Terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

Detik terakhir, Hongki hanya melihat Jonghun yang menatapnya ngeri, hingga rangka baja set lampu itu jatuh entah dari mana. Menghantam kepala Jonghun.

DRRKK

KRAKK!

Buakk!

Jonghun terpental. Tersungkur di lantai panggung.

PRANG!

Lampu-lampu berjatuhan pecah. Teriakan penonton membuat tuli.

"HYUNG!" Minhwan melonjak dari tempatnya. Melempar asal stik drum dalam genggamannya. Berada di belakang dan melihat hyungnya terhantam set lampu panggung, melihat tubuhnya terpental dan terbanting ke atas lantai panggung. Terseret, hingga menabrak undakan panggung dekat drumnya.

Panik!

Minhwan berlari. Menyongsong tubuh hyungnya yang tak bergerak. Teriakan ketakutan terdengar makin menjadi di bawah sana. Seunghyun dan Jaejin berlarian kalut, menyusul saat perlahan Minhwan mencoba melihat keadaan hyungnya.

"J-Jonghun hyung..." Jaejin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Seunghyun terhuyung lemas, memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening.

.

.

Fraktura tulang tengkorak.

Cedera kepala parah, ada pendarahan dalam akibat hantaman hebat pada bagian kiri kepala dan separuh wajah itu.

Primadonna menangis. Mengirimkan berbagai macam get well soon card ke rumah sakit tempat Jonghun terbaring koma.

Sudah memasuki hari kedua, dan tak ada pertanda baik. Choi Jonghun sang musisi masih terbaring tak berdaya dengan sebagian besar wajahnya yang luka parah. Dongsaeng nya di FT Island bergantian berjaga. Kini Jaejin yang tengah berada di sampingnya. Menatap wajah diam itu miris. Pikiran negatif membuatnya susah bernafas. Ingin menangis keras meski dalam hati sangat ingin berharap lebih atas kondisi hyungnya.

Jaejin meraih tangan hyungnya. Meremasnya kuat.

"Hyung..."

"...hyung buka matamu..."

"...hyung... Bangunlah, mainkan gitar lagi."

Meledak. Tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Mungkin ia adalah orang paling pesimis di dunia saat ini. Firasat buruk. Sangat buruk. Dan itu membuat isaknya makin kuat. Menggenggam tangan kekar yang kini tak berdaya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membenamkan wajah sembabnya di tepi ranjang, membiarkan air matanya membasahi seprai putih disana.

"Jin-ah..." suara lembut itu mengusap rambut acak namja cantik itu. Jaejin mendongak.

Oh Wonbin.

Apakah ia terlalu keras menangis hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya?

Wonbin tersenyum lembut, meski lengkungan di kedua alisnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sama.

"Ia akan baik saja..." bisiknya, tersenyum ke arah Jonghun, seolah memberi salam. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja berambut perak yang menatapnya sayu.

Beberapa saat bertukar pandang, dan Wonbin segera memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi negatif Jaejin yang seolah berkata 'tapi-tapi-tapi'.

Jaejin kembali tersedu. Berseru dalam pelukan Wonbin. "Aku tak ingin Jonghun hyung pergi! Aku tak ingin Jonghun hyung pergi!"

"Tidak, Jin-ah... Sudahlah, kau akan membuatnya sedih..."

"Jaejin hyung..." Minhwan masuk ruang rawat. Menenteng sekotak makanan.

"Wonbin hyung, kau datang."

Wonbin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Mengusap puncak kepala Jaejin.

"Jaejin hyung, istirahatlah dulu... Kau belum makan..." ujar Minhwan lirih. Menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu pada Wonbin. "tolong tenangkan dia, hyung..."

Wonbin mengangguk mengerti. Berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejin, mengajaknya pergi. Dan namja itu pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mengusap air mata yang membanjir. Lalu mengekor langkah Wonbin keluar ruangan.

"Eh? Hyung?"

"Seunghyun-ah."

Seunghyun masuk ke ruangan. "Apa kalian melihat Hongki hyung?"

Minhwan dan Jaejin menggeleng. Tapi Wonbin segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Hn... Sepertinya ia ada di dorm. Beberapa saat lalu aku melihatnya update tweet, ia tengah menjemput sayang-sayang Jonghun untuk menemaninya disini."

"Oh... Syukurlah... Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ia pasti sangat terpukul." Minhwan duduk di sisi Jonghun. Tersenyum pahit, merapikan rambut hitam hyungnya. "nanti cobalah bicara dengannya, hyung. Ia sangat shock. Meski terus tersenyum, aku tahu ia merasa sangat bersalah karena Jonghun hyung berusaha menyelamatkannya..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

Jari-jari yang lentik dengan kuku-kuku yang indah. Namun beberapa puluh menit berada dalam van telah membuat beberapa bagian nail art yang sebelumnya menjadi kesayangannya rusak. Kikis di beberapa tempat, membuatnya tak indah lagi. Emosi yang dilampiaskannya disana tak juga menipis.

Mesin mobil sudah berhenti. Beberapa detik lalu melewati kerumunan Primadonna yang menunggu di luar rumah sakit. Dan kini ia berada disana. Di jok belakang, dalam pengawasan manajer yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Hongki-ya."

Lee Hongki hanya mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap nanar pantulan wajah Yunho di spion dalam.

"Jangan tampakkan wajah seperti itu di hadapan semua orang."

"Arayo..." sahutnya lirih. Kembali menunduk.

"Kau akan membuat semua orang makin khawatir."

"Ne... Arayo, hyung..."

Yunho mendesah sedih. Berkali-kali untuk sekian lama ia telah melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Kau pasti tak lupa bahwa namja berwajah manis itu adalah aktor yang memulai karier nya sejak kecil. Menampakkan bermacam air muka mudah saja baginya. Dan aura sedih seperti ini, entah berapa ratus kali Yunho melihatnya. Di lagu. Di drama. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini kenyataan. Dan keadaan ini, firasat buruk ini, membuat akting seorang Lee Hongki di Severely pun tak ada apa-apanya.

Wajah pucat dengan kelopak mata memerah. Bola mata kosong yang tak fokus. Tubuh gemetar dan bibir yang menjawab asal setiap ucapan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Yunho tahu Hongki terpukul. Sangat. Dan kini ia tengah tenggelam dalam paranoid pribadinya yang mengerikan.

"Hongki-ya, aku akan pergi ke ruang rawat Jonghun duluan. Orang tua Jonghun akan datang dan aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka. Aku akan bawa beberapa gitar ini ke dalam, dan-"

"Arayo, hyung. Arayo."

"Yah... Sudahlah..." Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Mengerti benar Hongki tak akan menyimak segala kalimatnya. "tenangkan dirimu dulu baru masuk... Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Pintu mobil berdebum menutup seiring dengan perginya Yunho dari van putih yang biasa mengantar mereka kemana pun. Mata bening yang kehilangan kilaunya itu hanya menatap siluet punggung manajernya yang melangkah menjauh. Menenteng dua gitar di tangan kanan-kirinya, memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan area parkir basement rumah sakit dengan lobby.

_"kau adalah orang yang paling tidak berhak untuk bersedih dan depresi seperti itu, bukan?"_

Hongki menghela nafas berat. Meraih gitar akustik creme di sebelahnya. Memeluknya.

"Apa sekarang ini aku masih tak berhak untuk sedih an depresi... Jonghun?"

Sunyi membuat dadanya kian sesak. Bayangan seorang Choi Jonghun tengah memetik gitar membuatnya kian gemetar dalam ketakutan. Dan jemari itu menyentuh rentang senar gitar itu. Memetiknya, meski terdengar seperti garukan kasar dengan melodi yang cacat. Suara serak dan parau parah berderit dari tenggorokannya. Menyenandungkan pekik hati yang membuatnya dihujani pedih tak terperi.

"...as though a separation had been waiting for me... Like a planned story..."

"...like an unexpected rain... Separation has made of cry..."

"...Until you return, i will wait..."

"...until you return-" terbatuk oleh isaknya yang menguat, Hongki menghentikan Until You Return nya. Menangis sejadinya. Tak peduli jika di luar sana ada yang mendengarnya.

_"Kalaupun malaikat maut datang menjemputmu...aku akan memelukmu seperti ini agar ia mengambil nyawaku saja..."_

Matanya terpejam kuat namun tak menghentikan luapan air mata yang menyesakkinya. Terus membanjir, seolah pelampiasan dari senyum palsu yang membayangi wajahnya belakangan. Adegan di showcase itu terus terputar di benaknya. Seperti kilasan video rusak yang telah menjadi nadi dari mimpi terburuknya.

Seruan panik yang memanggil namanya. Sentuhan keras yang menghempasnya. Lalu itu... Kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat di matanya. Begitu mengerikan. Begitu mengenaskan. Saat wajah tampan itu berpaling darinya karena hantaman dahsyat yang merobohkan tubuhnya. Saat mata itu meredup seiring sakit hebat yang menyergapnya.

Dan kini yang ada hanyalah...

Sosok beku nan lemah. Terbujur lesu di atas ranjang berbau medis. Dengan wajah tampan yang pudar oleh retak dan memar. Dan suara itu tak terdengar memanggil namanya. Mata itu tak terlihat menatap lembut ke arahnya. Jemari itu tak terasa menyentuhnya. Hanya diam. Di ambang maut yang memeluknya erat.

"Jonghun..."

Dok-dok-dok

Ketukan di kaca mobil membuat Hongki terhenyak. Menengadah, di tengah buram penglihatannya ia melihat sosok itu. Pemuda tampan yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Wonbin-ah..."

Tanpa perlu ijin, Wonbin membuka pintu van yang memang tak terkunci. Masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Hongki. Hanya diam dan merebut gitar dari pelukan Hongki. Memainkan jarinya disana. Menemani sepi yang memerangkap mereka dengan denting melodi acak serupa medley yang menghanyutkan.

Tapi indah nada itu tak berarti apa pun. Ada gemuruh lain yang lebih hebat, mengalahkan permainan asal Wonbin. Merasa suasana yang sunyi tak nyaman, idola para The Ways itu menghentikan jentikan jarinya di atas senar gitar. Menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Hongki lemah.

"Jadi... Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Hongki mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Wonbin. Merasakan sinyal keengganan itu, Wonbin beringsut menghadap sang muram yang redup itu. Menyentuh bahunya.

"Duduk diam sendirian. Menangis sendirian sementara memamerkan senyum pada siapa pun. Menyanyikan Until You Return dengan nada putus asa... Semua orang sedih, semua orang terpukul. Tapi apa yang membuatmu seperti menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Hongki-ya?"

Hembusan nafas berat bernoda sisa isakan. Tangan itu serabutan menghapus sisa air mata. Menatap sekilas mantan bandmate nya yang masih tetap keep in touch hingga sekarang. Menjadi sahabat yang siap mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang ada disana... Bukan Jonghun..."

"Hey kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang terhantam set lampu itu..." suara lemah yang bahkan terdengar seperti tikus kecil yang menguik. Dan tangis itu meledak lagi.

Wonbin menyentuh bahu itu lembut. Mengusap-usap punggung yang berguncang hebat itu. Tersenyum miris.

Ya. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Jonghun menyelamatkan Hongki saat itu. Segala macam video tentang kejadian itu beredar cepat di internet. Entah itu fancam atau apa pun, Wonbin telah melihatnya. Mengerikan. Membuatnya bergidik saat suara derak keras itu bahkan membuat darah berdesir. Dan benar, kejadian itu seperti kedipan mata yang tak bisa dicegah. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat melihat Jonghun terpental begitu saja. Tak percaya bahwa ia adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu... Hongki-ya, ini sudah suratan takdir..."

"Suratan takdir?! Andai aku tak bicara tentang club 27 tentu ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"Club 27?" Wonbin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengingat-ingat. ia pernah mendengar tentang ini semua. Musisi yang tewas di usia 27, di puncak kejayaannya? Hey, apakah seorang Lee Hongki percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu?

Wonbin terkekeh. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan... Kau percaya dengan hal semacam itu? Hahaha. Sudahlah, Hongki. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berdoa untuknya..."

"Kau pikir aku tak mendoakannya?! Tapi apa kau buta?! Lihat... Keadaannya- kalaupun ia hidup ia akan cacat!" seru Hongki emosi.

Wonbin terhenyak. Tak menyangka teman bersuara indahnya ini telah sedemikian gelap mata. Tak sadarkah ia dengan ucapannya yang putus asa?

"Hongki-ya... Sadarkah kau apa yang kau katakan?" desis Wonbin meletakkan gitar dalam pangkuannya. Meraih bahu Hongki yang naik turun menahan emosi. Memeluknya.

"Jonghun... Jonghun!" tangis yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan Wonbin kian mendekap tubuh itu erat. Sungguh! Tak sekalipun ia ingin melakukan ini, ia tahu betul tak ada satu pun orang yang berhak merengkuhnya selain Jonghun. Namun melihat ringkih yang begitu terguncang ini- ia tak tahan.

"Hongki-ya..."

"Apa benar malaikat maut datang untukku, dan kau menghalaunya, Jonghun? Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku saja?! Kenapa harus kau?!" seru Hongki histeris. Teredam oleh pelukan Wonbin.

"Hongki-ya..."

"Jong... hun..."

.

.

Lima hari adalah masa yang paling berat. Lima hari adalah waktu-waktu yang paling frustasi. Pekikan semangat bahkan tak mampu menembus dinding pesimistis yang menyelubungi. Frustasi dan putus harapan. Saat-saat berat yang begitu menyiksa...

...telah berakhir...

Lima hari setelah kejadian. Lima hari direngkuh koma, dan kini ia mencapai titiknya. Akhir. Ujung dari penderitaan dalam gelapnya ketidaksadarannya.

Choi Jonghun harus pergi untuk selamanya.

Betapa gelombang duka begitu dahsyat. Mengguncang seluruh insan dengan kibar kuning di jiwanya. Tangis sedih, pekik pedih, mendung gelap mengantar kepergiannya.

Upacara pemakaman beraroma duka. Hari-hari berkabung yang begitu gelap. Seolah mimpi, seolah halusinasi, semua orang begitu tak percaya ini semua telah terjadi.

Baru saja bahagia melingkupinya. Masih lekat dalam ingatan saat-saat terakhir ia masih berdiri disana. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Berseru dan berkarya. Dan semua masih ingat atas doa terakhirnya. Harapan bagi Primadonna dan FT Island yang menjadi nafas dalam hidupnya.

Dan untuk itulah mereka duduk disana. Berjajar dengan wajah duka yang tertunduk. Blitz kamera menghujani mereka, namun terangnya tak mampu memberi cahaya bagi mereka yang dirundung kelamnya kehilangan.

Lihatlah Choi Minhwan. Sosok kekar dan kukuhnya tampak begitu lesu. Wajah imutnya berubah serius dengan mata yang kian menyipit karena sembab. Menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, meski genggaman tangan Seunghyun mencoba membuatnya tegar.

Membuatnya tegar? Seunghyun sendiri tak yakin. Senyum usilnya lenyap entah kemana. Berganti dengan ekspresi muram yang tak enak. Nyaris sama dengan Jaejin yang duduk di samping kirinya. Tertunduk dengan wajah pucat sepucat rambutnya.

Namun diantara mereka, ialah yang paling hancur. Betapa kenyataan membuatnya begitu gelap. Membuatnya begitu rusak pada rasa bersalah dan sesal yang menyiksa. Ingin berhenti saja nafas ini andaikan ia tak harus tampak baik-baik saja di hadapan semua orang.

Segalanya kian buruk. Kian parah. Pasca kematian Jonghun, kabar yang beredar hanya membuatnya semakin sakit.

Siapa pengganti leader dan lead guitarist FT Island?

Pers, netizens, hanya bisa menduga-duga. Membuat berbagai macam kabar yang membuat mereka nyeri. FnC Entertainment akan menambah member baru. Jebolan terbaik dari FnC Academy.

Atau kabar bahwa Oh Wonbin akan ditarik kembali dalam grup. Meninggalkan solo kariernya dan kembali menjadi idola Primadonna.

Dengan Lee Hongki sebagai Leadernya.

Hidup harus berlanjut, begitu katanya. Tapi apakah harus begini keadaannya? Mengapa semua orang mudah sekali bicara?!

Choi Jonghun tak tergantikan!

Satu dan satu-satunya!

Dan saat manajemen mereka selesai memberi keterangan, tiba pada gilirannya untuk bicara. Dengung mikrofon terdengar, meski suaranya belum juga menyentuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Hongki tak menggenggam benda yang menjadi hidupnya itu.

Tertunduk, dan semua wartawan menantikan kata-katanya di konferensi pers kali ini. Penasaran dengan keadaannya, mengingat foto-foto yang beredar selama ini tak menampakkan senyum indahnya sama sekali. Hanya raut hampa yang melompong. Tak berjiwa, tak bernyawa.

Saat mikrofon itu mendekat pada bibir yang bergetar lesu itu, kilatan blitz membuatnya terpejam. Satu tarikan nafas panjang yang berat dan ia memulainya.

"FT Island akan tetap dalam formasi ini. Four Treasure Island. Karena Jonghun kami tak tergantikan..."

"...Song Seunghyun sebagai lead guitarist. Lee Jaejin sebagai leader."

"...dan seperti harapan Jonghun-" Hongki menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tak ingin menangis untuk pertama kalinya disini, di hadapan kamera dan Primadonna yang akan melihatnya. Tidak.

"...Pentastick harus terus berkibar... Apa pun yang terjadi... Selamanya... Sampai akhir!"

Mikrofon terbanting. Menggelinding di atas meja dan sosok rapuh yang tadi menggenggamnya segera berlari pergi. Mengusap air mata yang selama ini ditahannya.

.

.

.

Dan sampai kapan kau akan meneriakkan namanya?

Sampai kapan kau akan mendengar lagunya?

Sampai kapan kau akan memujanya?

Sampai kapan?

Selamanya?

Sampai akhir?

Selamanya.

Sampai akhir.

_Peurimadonna...Happy ending i dweyaman heyo... _

_Primadonna...We can't have anything but a happy ending..._

.

.

"**Kami akan melindungi kalian dengan musik kami, jadi jangan khawatir. Semangat! dan berikan kami banyak dukungan!"**

**-Choi Jonghun, Oricon Style Special Interview-**

.

.

END

.

FT Island will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album, please give a lot of supports!

Thank you


End file.
